Southern Saddlehorn
by mochamaker
Summary: Maura teaches Jane how to ride.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles and I am not making any profit off this smut filled tale.

Rated M for a streaking detective or two.

**Southern Saddle-horn **

**Chapter One: **

_The Idea_

Jane Rizzoli strolled into the Morgue with more flourish than usual for a Friday morning, her feet moving so fast they were barely touching the ground with each loping stride. The biggest grin ever to grace those plump lips, splitting cheeks so smooth and creamy, any model would be jealous. Jane was oblivious to her looks.

"Hey Doc," she burred, her stride slowing until she came within arms reach of the autopsy table. Over the supine body, split open and clamped in various places, stood Doctor Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner and Jane's colleague slash friend.

"Detective," Maura said, her hands never slowing their slicing and prying within the chest cavity of the body on the table before her. "What may I do for you? As you can see, I am in the middle of Mr. Jones."

Jane spread her feet and stood in place, her lips still in a half smile. "Yes, I can see so Maura, but there are more important matters to attend to right now."

"If you have come to nag me about the case from yesterday, you are too late. As usual, Frost beat you to it." Maura smiled as she set the liver in the scale for weighing, her eyes staring at Jane's reflection on the side of the steel organ basin.

The smile on Jane's face dropped immediately.

"How does he do that? I always make you my first stop after walking through the doors." She started to look around the Morgue and upon first glance noticed the coffee cup on Maura's desk, the lid already smeared with the plum shade her friend wore. "Ah-HAH. That weasel brings you coffee first." Then she started to bounce in place as the thoughts whirled in her head. "Or…you met him for coffee before hand and discussed the case behind my back."

Maura smiled, her eyes still fixed on the reflection of Jane before her, then she gently bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Maybe neither happened. Maybe Jane, I just couldn't resist Barry's charms and let him take me to bed last night, ergo, eliminating the need for meeting early."

Jane froze mid-bounce. "I didn't think of that…" She swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought, then whispered, "really Doc? You and Frost?"

A giggle finally escaped Maura's mouth, as she turned to look at Jane, quickly taking note of the widened eyes staring back at her. "Maybe, Jane. I was tired of spending my evenings alone." She fluttered her eyelashes in a purely feminine gesture.

Jane frowned, ignoring the flirtatious behavior and said, "you don't spend all your evenings alone, Maura. You spend a few nights a week with me."

Maura quickly made notes of the weight of the liver, then put it in the organ save bin, then flung off her gloves and approached Jane, still looking into her eyes, and whispered, "but, you're not a man, Jane. Maybe…I get lonely for male company."

"That's ridiculous… You spend time with Frankie all the time. You watch baseball with us. And, if that's not male-esque, then I give up."

Maura nodded, not really sure how to respond, so she kept quiet. "Are you going to tell me why you were so happy when you walked in here? Did Mother Rizzoli finally stop bothering you about your weekend plans?"

Jane shrugged and accepted the change in the conversation. "Not exactly. Speaking of spending time together, do you have plans tomorrow? Like a date with a male or anything?"

"I have house chores to complete and blogs to read, but otherwise, my evening will be free. No…_male_ dates on the calendar. Why?"

"How bout a friendly female get together? An opportunity presented itself, and since you mentioned once how much you loved being outdoors when the weather is nice, I arranged for us to…go horseback riding." She watched Maura for any bad reactions or twitches that give away her silent discomfort, a trait Jane quickly picked up on after spending two evenings with Maura. It was what Maura didn't say that was most important in gauging how she really felt.

"I love horseback riding. Will we be riding English style or Western style?" Maura immediately looked dreamy eyed and happy, Jane noticed. A smile lifting Maura's normally serious mouth.

"Um. I'm not sure. What's the difference?" Jane asked, her hands going to her trouser pockets, a nervous habit that Maura no doubt noticed immediately.

Maura opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off my Jane's waving hand and her rough voice. "You know what? Nevermind, I'm going to go back upstairs and weasel the report from Frost, your new buddy, and work on the case. I'll pick you up at nine in the morning Saturday." She flipped around and strode out of the morgue at a quick pace, her long legs eating up the ground between Maura and the exit doors.

"But Jane, how will I know how to dress?"

Jane smiled at Maura's question. "Just wear pants and a shirt, Maura. And riding boots. The rest will work itself out I'm sure." She pushed open the doors and strode into the hallway without a backwards glance. "I'm gonna kill Frost," she mumbled under her breath as she took the stairway up to the squad room. "Then, I'm going to wash my hands and sit down tonight to watch every horseriding movie that I can get my hands on."

"You talking to yourself again, Rizzoli?" Korsak stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at his former partner as she stomped up the stairs, her head tipped down.

She looked up and scowled. "So what if I am? Can't I just mumble incoherently to myself in peace?"

"By all means…" he said, waving his hand in a circle. "Mumble away. Though, I'd be careful of the department shrink hearing you. She might ground you to desk duty until she determines your sanity." He took a big drink from his coffee cup and belched loudly.

Jane stood before him and waved her hand in front of her nose, muttering, "Korsak. Jeez. You are such a guy." Her eyes went to the cup in his hand, quickly making note of the similarity to the cup resting on Maura's desk. "Where'd you get that cup of coffee, Korsak?"

He tapped his foot. "Well, um.. See I went down to the Morgue earlier and the Doc had a tray with four cups on her desk." He stepped back and mumbled, "the Doc offered it to me because she said you were late today. So, I think this was supposed to be yours."

"She said Frost.."

Korsak chuckled, "face it Rizzoli, you were duped." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think she likes you." He wiggled his eyebrows then said louder, "you know, like-like you."

"We're best friends, Korsak. Of course she _likes_ me. I mean, I like her."

"I know you do. That's why you go out of your way to put her happiness ahead of your own. That's why you get grumpy when she goes out with other people. Male people. And I know you, Jane. You're scared to death of horses. So, only someone that you really like and really wanted to please, would get you near one of those soft, cuddly, kicking animals."

"Kicking?" Jane squeaked, and gulped down that lump that formed yet again in her throat. It was becoming a common occurrence, and one she was really beginning to despise. "Do they really kick?"

"Jane, they are animals and move just as you do. They stomp and kick and chomp on the bit." Korsak sighed, grabbing Jane's hand and tugging her out of the stairwell and into the hallway where they could speak with out an echo. "How are you going to learn to ride enough to not make a fool of yourself with the Doc. The last thing you want, is to fall on your butt and out of the saddle."

"I was planning to watch westerns and learn some. Maura asked me about saddles and I couldn't say because I have no freaking idea." Jane shook her head and slumped against the wall. She was starting to think the idea of taking Maura for a horseback ride and a picnic was one of the stupidest ideas she had ever come up with.

"I know a guy that can help you. You're planning to take her tomorrow right? Let me make some calls and I'll pick you up at four under the guise of investigating, and I'll go with you. Help you out here."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Really. I don't want Frost or anyone else to know that I'm really a big ole' softy."

"Then you better quit watching those cute animal videos on your work computer. There is such a thing as web history you know?" Jane murmured, straightening back up and shaking her feet to get rid of the gentle tremors shaking her thigh muscles.

"And you better take some pain killers before we go to the stables tonight or else you're gonna be walking splayed for the next day or so. The Doc's smart and for sure will pick up on what you were doing."

"I'm the detective in our friendship not her," Jane said. "Besides, she's not going to know is she? I'll just meet you, learn the basics and then, bam."

"Bam is going to be right...Jane, you're oblivious. Accept it and move on…see you at four." With a wave of his big hand, he moved away to get to work.

"I am not oblivious," she mumbled under her breath, her eyes staring holes in Korsak's back. She thought of Maura and Korsak claiming that Maura liked her in a like-like kind of way, then said, "yeah, I guess I am."

Jane huffed, and looked at the floor, hoping for a hole in the floor to fall into. When no hole appeared, she strode away from her spot with the intent of surfing the internet for information or how-to videos on horseback riding. "I am such an idiot sometimes," she mumbled quietly and avoided eye contact with Frost as she plopped down in her chair and stared at the brochure by her phone, advertising horseback riding, which sparked the idea in the first place. "Yep…a smitten idiot for sure." Her hands flipped on her computer and she went to work on learning as much as possible in the next few hours before her appointment at four with Korsak.

**A/N: This is the start of a story I had whirling through my head. It will be mature rated because the follow up chapters will be pretty smutten. :+) Also, I haven't forgotten about my other open stories and I am almost finished with updates for my story 'Slammed' and for 'Judicious Jane' so be on the look out for the updates. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles and I am not making any profit off this smut filled tale.

Rated M for a streaking detective or two.

**Southern Saddle-horn **

**Chapter Two: **

_Straddling Lessons_

After watching multiple videos, and reading numerous instructional articles and by three-fifty, Jane was as prepared as she could possibly be for her horse riding adventure. With a few quick bounces of her office chair, she was on her feet and grabbing her coat.

"Jane…are you ready?" Korsak said, walking up to stand beside her. "I promised my pal that I'd have you out there and ready. Being a rancher, my friend really doesn't have the entire day to devote to teaching you how to be a clutz on a thousand pound animal."

"Thanks. That's so reassuring." Jane huffed and stomped her feet. "For your information, I've been reading practically the entire internet in the last three hours. I now think I can handle this horse riding thing." She stood up straight, her hands going to her trouser pockets as she stared her former partner in the eye in challenge.

"Let's go then." Korsak waved his hand in the air. "Like I said, my buddy really is on a time crunch here."

Jane walked by him, huffing and puffing, her eyes staring at him. "I'm ready here. You're the one flapping your jaw like a broken record." She slipped her gun into her holster as she walked, then at the elevator doors she whirled around and grinned her biggest smile at Korsak. "Giddy-up," she said, punching the button with a hard poke.

Korsak snorted at her sudden enthusiasm. "That's right, parrrdner. Time to saddle 'er up." He stepped through the doors behind Jane and leaned against the wall.

"So, tell me more about this friend of yours? And, how exactly did you know that I was planning to take Maura for a little riding adventure?"

"I am a detective, Jane. I pay attention to details…unlike you." He chuckled at her scowling expression. "Besides, you left the brochure out on your desk for the whole squad to see it. You didn't exactly hide it."

"I didn't know I had to. You're all a bunch of snoopers." Jane crossed her arms as the elevator stopped moving, and the doors opened with a bang.

Korsak wheezed as he kept laughing. After a few gasps, he said, "we're detectives, Jane. It's what we was trained to do."

"That's not the point," she laughed at the absurdity of the conversation. "Why am I defending my actions to you anyways?"

"Because you like me. And I'm helping you to not make a fool of yourself." Korsak followed Jane to the parking garage, taking two steps for her every one. "Slow down," he gasped, his legs and arms pumping.

"You said we had to hurry," she squawked, leaning her hip on the car door and waiting for him to let her in.

He unlocked the car and got in the driver's side. Jane got in the passenger side and promptly fixed her seatbelt into place, then stared at Korsak expectantly. He shook his head as he started to steer them out of the parking garage and toward the 'burbs where the stable was located. The cityscape changed into the freeway and then into pasture land.

Korsak looked over at Jane, taking note of her sucking on her lower lip and her fingers picking at her trouser seam. She was obviously more nervous then she wanted to admit to. He felt the need to put her at ease, so he said, "now Jane, I want you to be very nice to my friend. You will be right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise. This friend of yours is doing me a big favor, so why would I scare the pants off him." Jane said, her fingers still picking at her trousers. She looked at Korsak, then down at her bouncing knees.

"Jill is an old acquantice of mine."

"JILL? This friend of yours is a girl," Jane squealed, her fingers no longer picking at her pants but instead clenched into tight fists. "Are you sure this friend knows what she's doing?"

"She's a rancher, Jane. She was practically born on the back of a horse. There is no better lady to teach you the ways of the horse." Korsak nodded. "Yep. I trust Jill with my life."

"Are you sure she's not just trying to influence you for something else?"

"Her wife might have a problem with that, if that was to be the case." Korsak put on his turn signal, wheeling the car off the pavement and onto a gravel road that led up to a huge white ranch-style house.

"Holy crap!" Jane stared out the window with wide eyes at the scope of the ranch set out before her. "This is her ranch you said?"

"It was her daddy's… and my adopted uncle's." Korsak stopped the car, exiting the vehicle with a soft grunt. Jane snapped out of her trance and exited the vehicle, then moving to stand beside Korsak. He turned to look her in the eyes and said softly, "did I mention that she could buy and sell the Fairfields twice over? Nah, musta left that out. Come on, she said to meet her out back in the stables."

"Holy crap," Jane murmured, her feet automatically following Korsak. "What have I gotten myself into now? And what did he mean by 'her wife'?"


End file.
